Family
by Kav23
Summary: "The love of the family is the greatest blessing". Reid is about the meaning of the words.


_Family_

For one moment Reid has no idea about what had happened and no matter how much he tried, the darkness was pressing heavily against his will to stay alert. Somewhere a faint light pierced the darkness, causing him to groan. Despite all the concentration, his first attempt to open his eyes failed and his decision to move his head was a totally a bad when a wave of dizziness danced around rather violently.

Reid could feel something around his nose. A new wave of panic rolled over him.

"Reid, you hear me? Everything's alright, buddy. You're in the hospital."

_"Hospital?"_ A question raised up.

Gaining all the strength he could, taking in a gulp of air, Reid curled his fingers for support when he felt a strong fingers wrap around his right hand and he felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

"Reid? Can you hear me?" the voice asked, filled with concern.

_"JJ?"_

"Slow breaths, okay? Come on, Reid, open your eyes for us, I know you can do that."

_"Morgan?"_

Reid put all his remaining strength into the task of opening his eyes but his eyelids only fluttered open slightly. Despite all the blur vision, Reid was relieved to see a familiar face beside him.

Reid silently cursed the bone crushing cough escape through his dried throat that made him wince in pain. Knowing what was happening, Reid almost straight away let the chilly water to gush through his lips and moaned in relieve when it soothed his throat.

"M-Morgan?" he managed weakly, fighting with all his strength to stay awake.

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan smiled at him.

"Hey," Reid rasped, clearing his throat.

"It's nice to see you awake, Spencer," Emily said before she gently pushed his brown hair off his forehead.

Despite the strong pull of sleep, Reid blinked a few times and couldn't help but to smile slightly when he saw his family surrounding him.

JJ was on the chair beside his bed, her finger was intervened his, sitting on the bed just beside JJ's chair was Morgan. Emily was behind him with her hands around Morgan's shoulders. On the other of the bed was his all time angel, Garcia, with both Rossi and Hotch standing beside her.

"W-what happened? Have you g-guys been here the ... whole time?"

"Where else would we be, G-man?" Garcia asked softly, with tears leaking out of her beautiful eyes.

"W-what happened?" Reid asked rather quietly and felt the tension when all the others exchanged looks among themselves.

"Reid, relax." Morgan spoke and squeezed the hand JJ was holding when the sound made by beeping machine was rather unusual.

Despite the pounding headache, Reid recalled back, "We were in the Unsub's house ..."

"Yeah ..." Morgan replied.

Suddenly, row of memories flashed through his mind, "He tackled me ...shot you." Reid's eyes grew bigger when the scene of Morgan being shot clearly visible to him.

"Hey, I am fine." Morgan said almost instantly. "Look," He lift up his shirt, "the bullet just gazed me."

Reid closed his eyes, taking another lungful of air, feeling relieved. "What did he ... do to me?" I can feel ...water."

"He drowned you." Hotch informed.

"Drowned me?" Reid was puzzled. "But I couldn't move, I ...""

"Reid, this ... can wait, honey." Garcia said.

"I want to know ... p-please..."

"He stabbed you before he tied you in his car and drove the straight to the lake beside his house." Emily said.

Reid choked and coughed a few times when he heard the news. 'I can't remember much ..."

"It's okay." JJ soothed him.' "It doesn't matter, you're here, alive and ..."

"It matters!" Reid blurred out." I am ... I am scared ...I can't ..."

"Reid, it normal to feel such way, the doctor said it would some time for you to remember, but we are here for you, your family ... to walk with you in every step of your recovery." Morgan said smiling at him.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Rossi asked when he saw tears at the corner of Reid's eyes.

"Why are you guys doing all these for me?" Reid slurred. "I don't deserve ...any ..."

"Just because you grow up alone, it doesn't mean you can't have anyone in your life." Morgan argued.

"And..." Hotch continued "Family isn't whose blood you carry, it's who you love and who loves you back."

Reid looked at Hotch ...

"It's about the time you have a family ... with us." JJ said, smiling.

"Go back to sleep, Reid." Emily rubbed Reid's hand. "We will be here when you wake up again."

He was losing over his fight against the sleep which was pulling him over. "Promise ...y-you 'ill stay?"

Reid closed his eyes, smiling widely despite the pain when he heard each and everyone saying 'promise'

At times, Reid had imagined how it would have been like to have a one big family for him. Now, he isn't imagining about it anymore because he knew for sure that he has one.

_Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the one who accept you as who you are. The one who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what - Unknown-_

**Please review.**


End file.
